


The Darkness Within

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dark Ending, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Murder Mystery, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist, i like tagging, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: A man age 52 has been found murdered. He has been identified as Joseph Smith. So far no evidence has been found as to who committed this crime. Cause of death, Strangulation.





	The Darkness Within

_A man age 52 has been found murdered. He has been identified as Joseph Smith. So far no evidence has been found as to who committed this crime. Cause of death, Strangulation._

I sighed, placing my still hot cup of coffee down onto my dining room table. This case is frustrating, it's been to long since we first found the body and I fear it'll come up cold! I sighed again, just then my wife Carla walked in and huffed at me. She sat next to me, cp of tea in hand.

"if you keep sighing like that you'll get wrinkles..."

"More wrinkles you mean. I am only 35 years old and I already have wrinkles and grey hair!"

She looked at me concern filling her eyes.

"It's because you stress yourself out with your work, not to mention your past..."

I grumbled "I know..."

"Anyway I think your wrinkles are pretty sexy, it adds maturity and character

I chuckles and felt my cheeks go hot, It's funny how after ten years of marriage she still manages to make me blush. I took a good look at her for the first time in a while. She was of fair skin, her eyes were a dark brown which contrasted her short black hair perfectly. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Me on the other hand I had pale skin, semi long brown hair that is always tied into a ponytail, and then I have bright blue eyes. She was very short and petite while I was tall and built.

I picked up my coffee, taking a sip when the phone started ringing. I set my coffee down and went to go answer the phone but the wife got to it first. She did a series of nods and "uh huhs" before hanging up. She walked back over to me and sat back down. We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke.

"So..."

"Oh yeah, that was a friend calling to send his condolences. You know, the only calls we ever get these days."

I sighed once more and Carla giggled. I glared at her and she snorted causing me to smile. I love this woman. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. When I pull away I took a quick sip of my now cold coffee. My life is actually pretty good...

I was walking down the hallway at school when I suddenly got shoved into a locker.

_"Hey little bitch, wanna play a game?"_

_"please no, I have to get to class."_

_"I have to get to class~ alright lets go learn..."_

_He roughly dragged me to the bathroom by my arm and... and..._

I came back to and I was in my room. Did I... just have a flashback? I haven't had one of those in a while, more like 2 weeks. I turn over to see Carla curled up snoring softly. I smile and looked at my alarm clock, it was 5 o'clock, time to get up for work, well I'm 30 minutes but I don't feel like sitting around doing nothing. I pull myself out of bed, I hear my bones crack, I must really be getting old. I gathered up my clothing and towels then headed to the bathroom connected to our room. I hoped in the shower enjoying the hot water. After I was clean I dried off and got dressed. I looked at the alarm clock and realized I took a 30 minute shower. I shrugged and headed to the kitchen, Carla was at the stove cooking breakfast. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey! I'm cooking!" She complained

"Just saying good morning"

I chuckled and sat at the table, waiting for breakfast to be done. After 5 minutes Carla set down my plate of eggs and bacon. I quickly started eating a piece of bacon.

"You spoil me" I say with my mouth full.

She laughed at me and sat down across from me.

"You should really chew with your mouth closed."

"Otay"

I finished eating and threw my plate in the dishwasher.

"i'm leaving"

"Have a good day at work!"

"I will"

I gave her a quick kiss and headed out. The 30 minute drive there seemed to take longer than usual. Once there I clocked in and headed to my office. Two men entered my room and I sighed. One was tall and bald with a beard, I think his name was Dan? And the other was a shorter then the other with brown hair and a brown beard, his name was Keith? I think they are roommates...? The taller of the two was holding a paper and was looking at me in an intimidatingly manner.

"Yes..."

"There's been another murder, by we think the same person. It was a man... here is the paperwork of what we know so far..."

Man his voice was enough to melt butter. He handed me the paper and the other one spoke.

"The man was found in the same ditch that your fa... that the other man was found and they were both strangled to death..."

Okay, he had a deep ass voice and it was oddly soothing, I wish my voice was like that...

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome boss."

They left and I reviewed the paper work. The mans name is Christian Parker... Where do I know that name from.... Oh he was one of the... He was a kid from my childhood. Well, teenage hood. I flip through the folder in front of me... This is going to be a tough case...


End file.
